Parasite Eve II Modes
Parasite Eve II features several different modes that can be unlocked by playing the game. Each mode has its own rewards and challenges to offer the player. Normal Mode The first mode available to the player. It is the default mode of the game, and is the standard for all statistics in comparison to other modes. Completing Normal Mode will unlock Replay and Bounty Modes. Player starts with 200 BP and 0 EXP. Replay Mode Available after completing the game for the first time. Much easier than any other mode. All enemy encounters are the same as Normal Mode, but enemy attacks are weaker. It takes much less EXP to revive PE skills, plus any items, weapons and spells unlocked from earned Ranks and previous playthroughs are available for purchase at any of the shops. You can also check your game data and statistics at any save point. This carries over to all modes and future playthroughs. Player starts with 10% of the final EXP and BP scores from the previous save. Bounty Mode Available after completing the game for the first time. Enemies are stronger in Bounty Mode, and GOLEMs (and stronger enemies encountered only at the Shelter) are encountered immediately, right from the beginning at the Akropolis Tower. Shop inventories are the same as Normal Mode. At the end of the game, your BP total and current EXP are multiplied by 3, and your rank is upgraded by 1. The EXP multiplied by 3 applies to any remaining unused EXP that will carry over to the next playthrough, not the total earned amount used to calculate your rank. Player starts with 5% of the final EXP and BP scores from your previous save. Scavenger Mode Aya is much weaker in Scavenger Mode, and usable items are hard to come by. Shops sell very few weapons, items, and ammo, and most of what they do sell is extremely expensive. You'll be relying on items found or dropped from enemies much more. You begin with 1% of the final EXP and BP scores from your previous save. All enemy encounters are the same as Normal and Replay modes. If you've already completed Nightmare Mode (or Bounty Mode several times straight), you might have enough starting BP to afford the Medicine Wheel in the shops. If you can buy it before the fight with No.9 in Dryfield, you can get him to drop the Gunblade! Scavenger Mode is unlocked by earning over 69,000 EXP on any other mode. At the end of the game, your BP total and current EXP are multiplied by 5, and your rank is upgraded by 2. Completing Scavenger Mode will unlock Nightmare Mode. Player starts with 1% of the final EXP and BP scores from your previous save. Nightmare Mode Take the worst of Bounty and Scavenger modes, combine them and multiply them by 10, and you have the appropriately named Nightmare Mode. In this mode, Aya is much weaker and the strongest enemies are everywhere. Aya begins with only 50 HP, and you begin with NONE of the final EXP and BP scores from your previous save. All enemy encounters and item drops are the same as Bounty Mode. At the end of the game, your BP total and current EXP are multiplied by 10, and your rank is upgraded by 3. Good luck, because you will need it at the very most. Modes Chart Category:Parasite Eve II